The war part 2 The evaluation
by MrGucciFanFic109
Summary: After the suspension the school has to evacuate to a high school. While during this aki and mark make a great plan. How would it go? Who goes out with a KA BANG and what will happen next? Read to find out Note: Read part 1 first


February -13-2018  
1st period math

-chapter 6: Danger awaits-  
Alio: So mark i heard you got in a fight  
Me: yea...GOT into  
Neo: Why?  
Me: i dont know  
Intercom: Dear teacher excuse the interruption there has been a raging fire that has started near the martian gas system please teachers get your students on the bus now thank you  
Alio: ARE WE GONNA DIE!?  
Teacher:no... now everyone lets go...  
-chapter 7 Double agent time-  
(everyone at the school were taken to a high school)  
Aki: Hey mark  
Me: Oh hey aki  
Aki: What should we do about jason and andrew?  
Me: Should we attack them?  
Aki: not till may  
Me: oh yea...  
Aki: How about spy?  
Me: How?  
Aki: make it look like you hate me and that you wanna join them  
Me: What about you?  
Aki: Ill tell the others.. got it?  
Me: fi-  
Principal: Everyone may i have your attention please... thank you... In 30 minutes we will have to go in the class rooms...got it?  
All: YES SIR?!  
Aki: Ok now start  
Me: ok  
Me: AKI I HATE YOU, YOU MADE ME FIGHT MY FRIENDS...I DONT THINK I WANNA BE ON YOUR SIDE ANYMORE!GOOD BYE!  
Jason: Oh dang! AKI TOOK AN L!  
Andrew: Dang... he should join us..right?  
Jason: well hes not on aki team so i guess  
Andrew: ok... HEY YOU MARK COME OVER HERE!  
Me: Oh.. uh ok...  
Andrew: wanna join us?  
Me: OH HECK YEA!  
Jason: YES NOW AKI IS OUT NUMBER  
Me: he...yea  
-chapter 8 Ka boom -  
Principal: EVERYONE ITS TIME TO GO TO THE 2ND BUILDING NOW!  
( 5 minutes later)  
Jason: So why did you leave aki?  
Me: He made me fight you guys...I did not have a choice  
Andrew:And hes plain dumb  
Me: yea  
Eli: Hey mark still wanna die?  
Me: No dip...  
Eli: well i gotta go into the worse classroom ever :/  
Me:What classroom?  
Eli: B-802  
Me: Oh welp...k bye  
Eli: Bye  
Jason: so guess what mark!  
Me: wha-  
(*Explosion*)  
Me: WHAT WAS THAT!?  
Jason lets check it out  
Me: Came from class...B-802!  
Jason: your friend was in that class  
Mrs M: Can you walk sir?  
Me: oh yea sorry  
Jason: we're gonna listen to her?  
Me: Nah *runs*  
Andrew: there is a crowd  
Me: That teacher is on the phone with...911?  
Teacher: Yes please bring a ambulance to  
Me: Did you hear that?  
Andrew: yea  
Principal: EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!  
-Chapter 9 Sad news-  
Principal: Everyone go to the library...  
(2 minutes later)  
Principal: Everyone i must tell you something important... today the fire burned the oil supply here witch was located next to class 802...a ambulance are taking everyone who was in the class to a hospital... thank you...  
Teacher: lets hope the 17 of them are safe  
Me: (eli...eli...eli...please live...)  
Principal: Anyone else smell that?  
Teacher: it smells like..fire...  
Principal: EVERYONE GO TO THE BUS LOOP NOW!  
Me: we should go...  
Andrew: No...  
Jason: WHAT!?  
Andrew: My sister was in that building...i must join her...  
Jason: ANDREW PLEASE.. DONT DO THIS!  
Andrew: See you...friend...  
Jason: ANDREW!  
Teacher: Boys lets go...  
-chapter 10 the hospital-  
February-15-2018  
Jason's house  
4:50  
Me: Wanna go and check and see if Andrew is ok?  
Jason: I dont think he got hurt  
Me: Lets check  
Jason: Fine...ill ask my mom if she can drive us  
Me: ok  
(3 minutes later)  
J's mom: So boys what happen  
Jason: nothing...  
J's mom: sure?  
Jason: no...Andrew...we think got burned...and marks friend to...  
J's mom: Uh...oh...i hope they will be ok  
( 2 Minutes later)  
Me: Where is...ELI!  
Jason: An...an...Andrew...  
Jason: Andrew?  
Jason: ANDREW!THIS AINT FUNNY!  
Andrew: J-J-Ja-Jason...  
Jason: Your...alive  
Andrew: *cough* I...will...remember... yo-you... *dies*  
Jason: Andrew?!  
*Heart rate goes down...Andrew dies*  
Jason: ANDREW!*starts to tier up*  
Me: Hey...eli...  
Eli: Ma-Ma-Mark?  
Me: Its me mark  
Eli:The docter said i wont...live...for much...longer...  
Me: you will survive...i know you will  
Eli: If i do...ill be there..with you  
-chapter 11 Gone-  
February-17-2018  
Jason's house  
5:39

Me: Jason...what happen to..andrew  
Jason: He died...and dont say that name anymore...  
Me: Ok...i hope eli is safe  
Jason: Wanna go check  
Me: Fine...  
Jason: wanna walk there..my moms not home...  
Me: yea... lets go...

(At the hospital)  
Me: Hey...eli?  
Doctor: are you looking for eli shanez?  
Me: yes...  
Doctor: Um sir...he has...um...past on...  
Me: o-o-o-ok  
Doctor: you ok sir?  
Me: y-y-y-y-y-YEA  
Doctor: Wanna say your goodbyes?  
Me: yea sure  
Doctor: right this way...  
Me: oh thanks...uh can me and jason be here in private?  
Docter: Oh sorry...  
Me: Eli... im so sorry for what happen to you... i know you cant hear me or see me but... *tier falls down eye* I will...avenge you  
Jason: Wanna go back to my house?  
Me:...yes...  
Jason: ok...  
\- chapter 11.5-

February-17-2018  
Marks house  
9:02

Me: Eli...eli...ELI!  
Voice: Yes...rage...Rage is good...  
Me: SHUT UP!  
Voice: Eli is gone...he wont come back...  
Me: SHUT UP!  
Voice: ELI IS GONE! ELI IS DEAD!  
Me: starts to fill with anger*  
Voice: Yes! ELI WANTS YOU TO DESTROY JASON AND HIS TEAM! ELI WILL BE PROUD!  
Me: I will destroy them...for eli...  
Voice: Good :)


End file.
